Visiting Tampa
by showstopper87
Summary: John Cena is injured and has to take a couple of months off. CM Punk decides to take a visit to Tampa to see how his good friend is doing. Can Punk help John feel better and take his mind off of his injury? Warning: Slash/Cursing.


**A/N: This is a one-shot request for NateAKAMiniPunk. I really hope you enjoy it and it lived up to your expctations.**

**Visiting Tampa**

CM Punk made his way up the drive way and stopped in front of the door. Tampa was so different than Chicago. But Punk wasn't there for the weather, or even the possible sights to see. Here was here for one reason and one reason only. John Cena. Ever since John left the WWE with an injury, Punk has been going crazy. He usually confides in John with whatever problems he may have. John was an ear. Someone who would actually listen to Punk. And everyone knows that Punk can talk a lot. John never complained or didn't want to hear it. He always had a welcoming smile and advice to give if need be. John was everything that Punk was searching for when it comes to love. There is no one like John and there is no one that Punk would rather be with. No one could make Punk laugh so much, and no one else could make Punk feel the way he did whenever he was with him. Complete. Punk felt right at home when he was with John, whether it be in the ring, in the locker room, or just walking down the streets. John always made Punk feel safe and right where he was supposed to be. Punk may just very well be in love.

Punk reached his arm out towards the door, and knocked lightly. After about a minute of waiting, the door slightly opened and John's head poked out. John immediately smiled when he saw who was there. "Punk? What are you doing here?" There was no containing or hiding the smile that was spread wide across the face of John Cena. Punk blushed at how excited John was to see him and pushed right past him and made his way inside, not waiting for an invitation.

"I just came to see how you were doing? How's your elbow?"

"It's fine. Well, bugging the shit out of me. But whatever. Let me get this straight. You flew here from Chicago on your very rare couple of weeks off just to see how I was doing?" Now John was the one blushing. Punk smiled lightly at the rosy color of John's cheeks. 'Yep, I love him. If I ever had any doubt about it, there is no more doubt anymore.' Punk always knew that he had very strong feelings for his former rival, but at this moment seeing John after not seeing him for a couple of weeks did things to Punk. He knew that he never wanted to leave. He was desperately in love with the leader of the Cenation.

"Don't flatter yourself John. What makes you think I don't have family here and I just stopped by to see how you were doing since I am here anyways?" Punk replied with a smirk on his face. He knew he was in love with John, but there was no way he was going to make it obvious to the guy. I mean, he doesn't even know if John likes guys in the first place. What Punk saw, was that John was a total ladies man.

"Really? What family do you have out here?" John leaned up against the door and saw the change in expression in Punk's face. But instead, Punk just turned around and waived his arm in the air. Punk made his way past the living room and into the kitchen. John smiled, knowing that Punk really did make the long trip just to see how he was doing. So sweet.

"I'm hungry. What do you got?" Punk opened the fridge and bent over, examining what he could make.

"I could make us dinner, if you want." John sat down on a stool by the counter. Punk looked behind him and saw John wince when his elbow scraped across the counter. Punk shook his head.

"No. We can order pizza. What do you want to do?"

"What do you mean? I thought you have family to go see." John was smiling wide. He was hoping that that was in fact a lie. He was hoping that Punk would ask to stay with him until he decides to go back to Chicago. But when he realized Punk didn't have any bags with him, his hopes quickly died down.

"You know I was lying. I saw the look on your face." Punk paused and walked over next to John. He leaned against the counter and looked him in the eyes. "Do you think I can stay here for a while?" Punk batted his eyelashes and stuck out his bottom lip, joking around.

"Of course. But where are your bags?"

"I got a hotel before coming here, I can just go get them and bring them here. Staying here would be much cheaper than a hotel."

"True. Go ahead and use my car. I will order the pizza while you are gone. But don't be too long or I will eat it all." John stood up and grabbed his cell phone, dialing the number. Punk headed out to retrieve his bags.

**3 Hours Later:**

Both John and Punk sat slumped on the couch. They each ate an entire box of pizza each. The movie they were watching just ended and John looked over at Punk, who was letting out a yawn. "You know you can go to sleep whenever you want. You don't have to stay up just to keep me company."

John placed his hand on Punk's leg and Punk looked down at it. 'But I want to keep you company.' Punk thought to himself. He continued to stare at John's hand on his leg, licking his lips. He snapped his head up and looked at John, who was staring intently at Punk's face.

After a couple of minutes, John snapped out of it and stood. Clearing his throat, John excused himself to bed. Punk sighed and ran his hand through his hair before standing up and heading up the stairs for bed.

**The Next Day:**

Punk walked down the stairs to the smell of bacon. He walked into the kitchen and saw John standing over the stove flipping the bacon. Punk walked further into the kitchen and stopped in his tracks. He noticed that John was wearing nothing but his briefs. He also noticed that his elbow was completely wrapped up, but other than that, there John stood completely naked besides his underwear. Punk swallowed hard and made his way to the stool at the counter, watching every movement John made. 'Oh, that ass. What I would do to see that bubble but wrapped around my cock. Mmm.' Punk started to get hard at the thought. John then turned around and that is when Punk noticed just how tight those briefs were. Punk saw the entire outline of John's cock. It was already pretty big and it wasn't even hard. 'Now I just want to watch that cock go into my ass.' Punk was now rock hard. He wore only sweats. He was barefoot and shirtless. And he was going absolutely crazy, his cock aching for some attention from the half-naked stud in front of him that he is so desperately in love with.

"Punk?" Punk was so lost in thought that he didn't realize John was talking to him.

"What? Yeah?" Punk snapped his head up to look at John's face. And fortunately for Punk, John didn't notice where his eyes were glued to.

"Breakfast is ready." John squinted his eyes in confusion. He has never seen Punk so shy and quiet. He kind of liked this side of Punk. Only because he had a feeling that he was the reason Punk was acting like this. 'I'm definitely going to make the most of this.'

Punk stood up, and without John noticing, adjusted himself so that his rock hard cock was not showing. He grabbed a plate and spooned some food onto it. His hand was shaking the whole time. When his plate was full, he went and sat across from John at the table, who was already eating his food. "Thank you for breakfast, John." It came out in a hoarse whisper and Punk immediately cleared his throat afterwards.

John smiled while he got some eggs on his fork. He looked up at Punk and when he saw Punk finally looking at him, he slid the fork in his mouth as far as it would go. He then seductively, with his eyes fluttered shut, slowly slid the fork out of his mouth. Punk swallowed hard once again and already felt his cock hardening. But Punk just finished his breakfast, doing his best to avoid John's seductive eating. 'Is he doing this on purpose? Or does he even know he's doing it? I don't want to make a move just to find out that John doesn't want that.' Punk was more confused than ever.

For the rest of the day, John and Punk hung out together. Swimming, eating, watching movies, etc. And throughout the entire day, Punk would notice John licking his lips or winking at him. But every time he would wink at him, Punk would dismiss it as a twitch or something. He didn't want to assume something he shouldn't be assuming.

Punk was going absolutely insane. Here he is, with the man he is so desperately in love with who is possibly sending him signals but in Punk's mind, he can't do anything about it.

That night, John laid in his bed thinking. 'Maybe Punk doesn't want me. He would look away awkwardly every time I would try and send him a signal. Maybe he doesn't love me like I love him.' John sighed and turned over, thinking about CM Punk.

Punk was walking in the hallway, stopping by John's room. He leaned up against the door and ran his hand through his hair. He wished that he could be in there with him right now. Just laying in bed, holding him tight and never letting go.

Punk then knocked on John's door. And when he heard the reply from John, he opened the door and stuck his head inside. "Hey, I am going in the spa. Want to join me?" John practically jumped out of the bed and nodded his hand frantically.

In the spa, they just talked for about half an hour. It reminded John of all those late night conversations that they would have in one of their hotel rooms. They could talk for hours, only ending the conversation because they needed sleep for the next day. John was recalling all of those amazing times with Punk that he didn't notice Punk edging his way closer to him. John was just thinking about all of the reasons why he loved Punk when he heard him speak up.

"John? What's wrong?" When John snapped out of it, he noticed that Punk was really close to him. They were sitting in the spa, side by side, less than an inch separating the two.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking."

"About?" Punk again moved closer to John. Their legs were now touching and a shiver went up the spines of both men.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." John smiled lightly to himself, thinking about what would happen if he actually did tell Punk.

Punk leaned in closer, their lips only inches apart. "Try me."

John was panting. He has never been this close to Punk in this kind of situation. He loved it. But he was so nervous, not knowing exactly what Punk is up to.

Punk licked his lips and looked at John's lips before darting his eyes back up to meet John's eyes. "Come on, John. What were you thinking about?" Punk tilted his head and smiled.

John couldn't resist any longer. After seeing that beautiful smile, he knew he had to tell him how he felt. Maybe they can have a long and happy life together. Or maybe their friendship could be ruined. But either way, John _has _to tell him. "You!" John looked at Punk trying to see his reaction, but the smile remained on his face.

The next moment, Punk was attacking John's lips. He wrapped his arms around the back of his neck and deepened the kiss. John wrapped his arms around Punk's waist pulling him on top of him and kissing him back roughly.

Punk straddled John's hips, feeling John's hard cock press up against his ass. John let out a moan through the kiss and grabbed the back of Punk's head, tongue battling with him.

John pulled away and looked into Punk's eyes. "I love you."

Punk's smile was as wide as it could possibly get. "You have no idea how long I have waited to hear you say those three words. I love you too". John had a goofy smile on his face and pulled Punk off of him. He got out of the spa and quickly dried himself off. Punk was not far behind him, drying himself off as well.

They ran up the stairs and into John's room. Punk pushed John onto the bed and jumped on top of him, straddling his hips once more. He grinded his ass along John's throbbing cock and moaned, attaching their lips once more.

Punk pulled away and moved down John's body seductively. "Do you know how many times I have dreamed about this cock?" Punk pulled John's swimming trunks off and threw them to the floor. John whimpered when his cock was exposed to the air. Punk grabbed John's cock firmly and licked his lips. He was staring into John's eyes as he slowly wrapped his lips around the aching cock in front of him. John threw his head back at the sensation.

"Oh, fuck Punk. More. I need...more." John grabbed the back of his head and pushed it further down onto his cock. Punk was taking it like a champ. It's not easy to deep throat a cock that size. But Punk was doing wonders.

Punk was bobbing his head up and down before John finally pulled Punk's hair, dragging him back up so that they were at eye level. John placed a kiss on his lips again before flipping him over and onto the bed. John went down to Punk's trunks and grabbed a hold of the string with his teeth. He pulled it free and then yanked his trunks off and discarded them. He wasted no time in engulfing Punk's entire cock and running his tongue up and down the long shaft.

Punk was a writhing mess underneath him, loving the feeling of being intimate with someone you love so much. He has waited so long for this and was going to cherish every moment.

"Fuck, John. Keep going. Don't fucking stop!" Punk grabbed the back of his head and started thrusting up into that hot mouth. John was humming around Punk's cock and Punk was being sent over the edge. He quickly pulled John off of him so that he didn't cum. "Fuck me!" John didn't need any time to even think about it. He quickly lifted up Punk's legs and drove his tongue deep inside his whole. Punk moaned out, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. He was tugging at John's hair while forcing him to stay there and work his magic.

John had both hands on Punk's ass, spreading his cheeks to get better access to his virginal tight hole. John continued to spit and lick that hole, until he inserted a finger. Punk threw his head back at the intrusion. He tensed up, only to relax knowing that that would make it easier.

In no time, John had three fingers inside that tight hot hole and Punk was rolling his hips back onto the fingers. "J-John...I...need...you...inside me. NOW!" Punk was going absolutely crazy. The fingers were no longer enough, he needed the real thing. He needed John.

John reached under the bed and grabbed a bottle of lube. He quickly lubed up his cock and threw the bottom of lube onto the floor. He lined up his cock and, in a single thrust, was balls deep inside of Punk.

"OH! Yeah! Harder, baby!" Punk was in heaven. He was finally filled up by the man of his dreams. John continued to thrust in and out of Punk. He looked down and watched as his cock would disappear only to show back up again. John licked his lips, watching his cock go in and out. He then looked up at Punk's face. The look on Punk's face made John even harder, if that was even possible. He leaned down and kissed Punk again, passionately.

Punk reached behind John and grabbed a hold of his ass, pulling it towards him so that his cock would go further inside him. When Punk started doing this, John's cock started to hit his spot. And if Punk thought he was in absolute bliss before, he was seeing stars now. John knew he found his spot by the look on his face and the moans that were escaping those lips. John continued to hit that exact spot, as hard as he could.

After repetitively hitting Punk's spot over and over again, John knew he was about to cum. But he wasn't ready yet. He needed to have Punk as well.

Much to Punk's surprise, John pulled out of Punk resulting in a whine from the man underneath him. John reached for the lube off the bed and quickly squirted some onto his hand. He rubbed it onto Punk's cock, getting him to moan. "What are you doing, John?" Punk's eyes were squeezed shut and that made John smile. He was glad he could make Punk feel good.

Without answering Punk, John climbed on top of him and slowly sat down on his cock. Punk moaned out at the tight heat that was now surrounding his aching member. John winced at the slight pain and held still until he was completely adjusted. He rested his legs on either side of Punk's hips and started to roll his hips onto Punk's waiting cock. Punk bit his lip and continued to moan out.

He grabbed John's hips and started thrusting up into that tight heat. Punk was panting like a dog, loving the feeling and knowing that he wasn't going to be able to last long because of the fucking he already took from John. Punk immediately found John's spot and made sure to keep at that angle. He thrusted up as hard as he could and slammed his cock onto John's bundle of muscles.

"FUCK! Punk...I'm going to..c-cum." Hot liquid started to shoot out all over Punk's chest, John was screaming out with his head thrown back.

"Oh My GOD!" John's passageway clenched down on Punk's cock and he instantly spilled his seed inside of John. He continued to go in and out of John until he was spent for all he was worth.

John pulled off of Punk and grabbed one of the towels on the floor and wiped his chest clean of the cum.

John pulled Punk into his arms and kissed him on the head. "So, I have a question?"

"What's your question?" Punk was still glowing, a huge smile painted in his face.

"Are we a couple now?" John looked down at Punk, who was now smiling even wider.

"I have wanted to be a couple for over a year now. So it is completely up to you, John boy." Punk leaned up and kissed him on the lips. He pulled away and looked into his eyes. "What do you want?" Punk had pleading eyes, hoping that his answer is the one Punk so desperately wants.

"I want us to be together." Punk attacked John's lips again, smiling into the kiss.

"Then we are now together." Punk laid back down, resting his head on John's chest. "I love you, Johnny."

"I love you too, Phil." John kissed Punk's head before finally falling asleep. He held him tight that night, cherishing every moment that he will have with his new boyfriend because he knew that Punk will very soon have to go back to work while he was stuck at home with an injury.

But because of this injury, John knows that he just may have a nice and happy life with one Phil Brooks.

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reading. NateAKAMiniPunk: Thank you so much for the request and I hope this lived up to your expectations. Thank you everyone for reading and please let me know how I did. Was this good? :)**


End file.
